


Old pirates

by stompe



Category: Black Sails
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 16:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16978230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stompe/pseuds/stompe
Summary: I hope that this counts as fullfilling my assignment. I took hold on the  "post-series reunions" "FINALLY talking about their feelings" (implied) and "stupid soft pirates" parts of the request because there's nothing I love more than stupid soft pirates touching faces.





	Old pirates

**Author's Note:**

  * For [barlows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/barlows/gifts).




End file.
